De tu Pertenencia
by Kazumi Shiunsai
Summary: Un vampiro, una humana, un amor prohibido. La orden secreta la busca, pero él no permitirá que se la lleven. ¿La solución? Ser eterna como él. ONESHOT Anzu x Seto


--De tu pertenencia —

_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

-Hablar-

Jo! Un OneShot xDD aunque no saben cuánto me cuesta hacerlos, ya que a veces me voy en la volá y escribo escribo escribo… xD pero basta de charlas…al fic!

* * *

**OneShot: De tu Pertenencia.**

Él voló a través de la noche. Como una sombra surcó los cielos, sobre los techos de Domino City. Como una sombra llegó a la ventana que estaba buscando y entró a la habitación que estaba en penumbras. Miró a su alrededor y fijó sus ojos en una chica sentada en una cama, de espaldas a él.

-Te estaba buscando…- Dijo fríamente, mirando a la chica con ninguna señal de afecto o amor en sus ojos.

-Me lo imaginaba….-Suspiró la chica poniéndose de pie. –Qué vas a hacer… ¿matarme?- Su voz no demostraba miedo, era como si ya estuviera dispuesta a enfrentar ese triste destino.

-¿Matarte?...- Él rió. Y la chica pudo ver su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna. Sus ojos rojos, aunque ya no la estremecían, le causaban una sensación extraña de incomodidad.

-Sabes perfectamente que sería un desperdicio hacerlo…-Y diciendo esto, caminó hasta ella, deteniéndose tan cerca que ambos podían oír la respiración del otro.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que harás? La orden ya sabe que yo los he traicionado…-

-¿Y qué me importa eso? – La interrumpió el chico. De pronto parecía molesto.

-Creí que por eso habías venido…- La chica parecía confundida.

-Algo así…- Admitió él. –He venido a buscar algo que es mío.-

-¿Qué cosa? Tengo algo tuyo acaso, porque no lo sabia…-

-No es 'algo'…es 'alguien'…- Y él tomó a la chica de la cintura y la besó.

Por unos momentos ella se dejó besar, aún algo confundida. Luego comprendió todo.

Se separó un poco de él, y lo miró a los ojos.

-No tienes porqué hacer esto.-

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo... no puedo permitir que ellos te toquen.- Su mirada se volvió algo más cálida que de costumbre.

-Pero es algo que no debería importarte…-

-Claro que me importa!-

-Pero no debería…-

-¿Lo dices porque eres una humana?-

-Sí…y…-

-¿Porque si ellos se enteran de que estoy contigo, también me perseguirían?-

-Eso es correcto…-

-¿Y crees que dejaré que te pase algo?-

-Hablas como si yo fuera de tu pertenencia…-

-Es porque lo eres!. - Él parecía agitado con la conversación. –Tú eres sólo mía, y lo eres desde la primera vez que te besé, desde la primera vez que te hice el amor, hasta ahora y por siempre!-

-No deberías…- Ella se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. Lo que sentía por él era profundo y sincero, pero temía que algo le llegara a pasar a él por su culpa. Además sabía que él era un vampiro, y ella una simple humana, sabía que en realidad no podrían estar juntos por siempre. Además la orden a la que pertenecían era sólo de vampiros, los que prohibían estrictamente tener algún tipo de relación con un ser humano a menos que fuera sólo por interés en su sangre como alimento. Aceptaron por esta vez a un humano sin convertir porque ella podía darles información de sus 'alimentos' o presas, ya que podía caminar de día por la ciudad, podía enterarse de todo.

Pero un día, los vampiros de la orden trataron de abusar de ella. Después de lograr escapar, llegó a casa de su mejor amiga y tuvo que confesarle todo. Desafortunadamente fue en la noche, un servidor de la orden se enteró de todo y corrió con la noticia al Gran Maestre. Desde entonces firmó ella su pena de muerte. La noche siguiente, que es la noche en donde están los amantes en este momento discutiendo en su habitación, los vampiros irían a buscarla para matarla. Aunque le sorprendió que aún no llegara nadie.

-Debo decirte algo…- Le dijo él sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A mí me han enviado para matarte…-

Hubo un largo rato de silencio.

-Bueno…eso creí cuando te vi llegar…- Respondió algo herida.

-Pero no lo haré…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Pronto descubrirán nuestro secreto.-

-No lo harán. Diré que te maté.-

-Sabrán que es mentira porque ellos deambulan en todos lados.-

-No si te convierto….-

Otro momento de silencio. En realidad ella nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Piénsalo bien…-Le dijo él tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándolas.- Podrás vivir eternamente…por siempre estaremos juntos.-

-Seto…- Susurró con dulzura, besando su frente.

-Anzu…- Él la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó a la cama, poniéndose sobre ella.

-¿Y qué me dices?- Le preguntó besando su cuello, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Anzu.

-Mientras sea para estar juntos por siempre…- Le sonrió.

Seto llevó sus manos a las muñecas de Anzu, agarrándolas firmemente y las puso a los costados, impidiendo que pudiera escaparse.

Aunque a veces Anzu encontraba que Seto era algo brusco, le gustaba en el fondo que él tomara el control de esa forma.

-Me gusta cuando pones esa cara…- Esta vez él le sonrió.- Se nota que disfrutas de esto…-

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo…- Dijo cerrando los ojos, a la vez que él tomaba sus dos muñecas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su abdomen debajo de la blusa, besándola con sed, con sed de ella y su cuerpo, recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro, sacándole poco a poco a Anzu los más exquisitos gemidos que deleitaban sus oídos y su lujuria.

Ambos ya no pensaban en nada más que en lo mucho que se amaban. Pronto harían de su amor eterno. Eterno como los cielos que reinaban afuera.

* * *

Weno xD espero les haya gustado! Es cortito, creo o.oU..pero es que me cuesta hacer one shots, pero necesitaba hacer este! Me gustan los vampiros y cosas así.

REVIEWS PLIS! nn


End file.
